


Healthy Narcissism

by ReasonableDaemonette



Category: Fate/EXTRA, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Chains, Dildos, F/F, Multi, Self-cest, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 07:06:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13453032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReasonableDaemonette/pseuds/ReasonableDaemonette
Summary: Nero Claudius, Nero Claudius, and Nero Claudius walk into a bedroom.





	Healthy Narcissism

In an unused bedroom in the far corner of Chaldea, three sets of identical green eyes traced up identical sweeping curves, not so much concealed but enhanced by three very different outfits.

In her traditional red, Nero Claudius was already mentally teasing the zipper down the white bodysuit to her right, and pulling the red ribbon holding up the red swimsuit to her left.

In her bridal white, Nero Claudius eyed the massive yet floating golden apparatus to her right with lusty speculation, and fantasized about licking and kissing her way up those similarly golden boots on the other side, to where cold and hard gave way to hot and soft and trickles of sweetest ambrosia, and higher still at their source.

In her long white robe over red swimsuit, Nero Claudius flexed her fingers at the thought of plunging her hands down the white leotard to feel the treasures beneath, and licked her lips as she considered the chains augmenting the wedding dress.

Three very different yet fundamentally identical Neros moved in the same instant, tossing extraneous equipment to the side and moving for each other with the A rank Agility they all shared, their differences blending into a unified harmony. Swimsuit unwrapped the chains around Bride's wrists, and tossed them forward. Vanilla pulled off her laurel wreath and tossed it to Swimsuit with one hand as her other caught the chains, which she then pulled back and stomped down to the ground with one of her armored boots, the chains instantly going taught and pulling Bride forward onto her knees, face mere inches from the other armored boot. As Bride's head darted to give it the worship it deserved, she felt Swimsuit slide Vanilla's laurel wreath around her throat, holding her back so only the tip of her tongue could caress the cold metal. And from cleverly concealed slots in her discarded-but-still airborne Theatre Code, Swimsuit levitated out a set of 9 rods, 8 inches long, precisely shaped, and already vibrating.

And with the clang of that Code hitting the floor, the most favored event of the Neronian games begins. The one game Nero will always win.

**Author's Note:**

> What better catalyst could there be for Nero Bride? If this actually works and I pull her, maybe I'll finish this, and her, off.


End file.
